The New Life
by Doodle96
Summary: A young Blonde aged 24 finds her self in a hard place and does what she does best... runs. She ends up in Storybrooke Maine...Maybe this is the place she can hide out for a while or has she finally found her home?
1. Chapter 1

I had a random Idea and figured I would go with it. It is SwanQueen. I hope you like it please feel free to leave comments and any ideas.

Warning: Rated M for future Chapters.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters.

* * *

Glancing at her watch as it struck 9pm. She was cutting it fine. "Am I late? Have I missed it?" she gasped to herself after running down the stairs and appearing on an abandoned, dark and wet platform.

"Come on, Come on. Don't tell me I've missed it" Starting to panic now she begins to look around. The floor, which seemingly is meant to be eggshell white, is covered in chewing gum and mud, around the bin there are fag nubs. The walls are made of what looks like Brick and bad tiling the bottom of the wall is covered in muck and the top covered in cobwebs.

She finally see it…the time board hanging from the high shelter roof which glows up with orange writing as it lights up a little patch of the platform. Shuffling closer her only hope is that she didn't miss it.

"Last train from platform 4 is running 30 minutes late" a sigh of relief is relased "better late than never I suppose".

At that moment she realized how quiet it was; maybe too quiet. Gathering herself, catching her breath positioning herself next to the wall, her hands slide into her pockets with her bag slumped over one shoulder, She can see the stairs that she almost fell down, the beaming time board and one side of the tracks.

15 minutes had past, lost in deep thoughts, crackling laughter is heard coming from up the stairs… she is no longer alone.

This old couple appeared, couldn't have been any older than 70, they were hooking arms and giggling away. The man was dressed in a black suit with a bow tie on. He was walking so proudly next to the woman it was if he was taking her to prom for the first time. She was wearing a colorful vintage dress with a plain scarf wrapped around her arms; she was chuckling like a naughty child.

The man noticed the young slouched blonde ; he nodded his head and let off a grin. "We're celebrating our 40th anniversary tonight." His rough, dry and loud voice echoed over to me.

Her whole face lights up as her voice comes to life "Congratulations!" They went back to whispering and giggling together.

She bows her head and thinks to her self 'I hope I'm that happy when I'm that old'

More time passes, the thudding of metal and the screeching of wheels becomes within hearing distance seconds before the head of the train appears going past her as it slowly starts to come to a stop. The doors open, the light gushes out onto the platform, the still giggling couple step on first.

Standing at the sliding doors of the train the cart appears to be empty bar the couple… taking deep breath in while inhaling the smell of oil and air freshener she takes the step in and is grateful that she made it in time.

Taking a seat next to a window the sound of wheels starting to chafe as the train fills with power and starts to move. The sound of the train hides the laughter of the couple.

Staring out the window, weak and tired she tells herself "now the journey finally begins" as the train chases the tracks.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey :) so this my second Chapter, this will be a slow burn SwanQueen. Please feel free to let me know what you think :)

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters.

* * *

"Excuse me miss…Miss?"

Eyes suddenly flickering open she snaps her head to the manly voice beside her. "Huh?"

"You've hit the end of the line, it's time to get off…"

Rubbing her eyes trying to help them adapt to the light faster "What do you mean the end of the line? what time is it?" Her voice low and sleepy she looked out of the window to see if she recognizes anything "Where am I? " The shock Visible in her voice.

"Maine, Storybrooke Maine"

She frowns hearing the name "Never heard of it…"

Shrugging he nods towards the exit as she stands up stretching he legs out as she flings her bag over her shoulder and makes her way to the open doors.

* * *

Making her way through the town she tries to take in as much as she can, shes able to look through a shop window and see that its around 07:30 in the morning… she sighs as her belly rumbles.

Her eyes are tracing her feet on the floor while shes deep in thought…

*BEEEEP*

Instantly snapped out of her haze as she twists and slams her hands down on a warm car bonnet as it dolts to a stop.

The car door Swings open "Will you watch where you are going! You can't just walk out in the middle of the road like that!" A dark haired women instantly starts inspecting her car making sure its not damaged in any way…

The blondes hands still frozen as she suddenly takes in what's happened her eyes slowly dragged up to the brunette who's shouting at her "I…I'm Sorry." She frowned "Wait! you just nearly hit me with your car!" Suddenly straightening up.

The brunette doesn't acknowledge what the blonde said and steps in pushing her out the way as she rubs her hand over the front of he car making sure their are no scratches on it.

Huffing she re-places her bag on the top of her shoulder due to it sliding down and begins to storm off again.

Suddenly realizing what has happened she turns to the storming off blonde "Hey, Hey wait… who exactly are you? I've never seen you before…"

Rolling her eyes "Like that matters."

Straightening her Suit she starts to follow the fast walking blonde. "Actually it does…"

"Why? what are you the bloody Mayor or something? …God lady back off." She shoots around the smartly dressed women nearly walks straight into her.

This is the first time that their eyes actually locked, green mixes with brown, a light intake of breath can be heard from the blonde.

Clearing her throat she continues "Well actually yes, I am the Mayor." Extending her hand "Regina Mills. Now…Who are you and why are you in my town?" Arching her eyebrow.

Looking down she slides her hand into the Mayors, she swears sparks flew between them before locking eyes once again…"Em…I'm Emma Swan." she gulps.

"That's Greats… so Miss Swan, for my other question…" she waits seeing confusion on the blondes face "Why are you here?" she says in a lower voice their hands still entwined.

"I fell asleep on the train when I woke up I was here, figured I'd look around..I'm looking for a place to stay for a while…" That's the most she'd been open with someone for a very long time. "You seem…I don't know Shocked? don't get many tourists?"

"Hmm something like that…" The blonds belly grumbles again catchings Regina's Attention "Hungry?"

"Something like that…"

Finally releasing their hold she looks at her watch,"I don't have to start work for a while…do you want to go get breakfast? I think I'd like to find out more about you."

That instantly sends alarm bells for Emma, anyone who asks questions want answers…She really doesn't want that. She needs to be as quiet as possible for this to work… but she is really hungry…one meal wouldn't hurt, maybe she can find out if there's anywhere to stay "Sure, Ok."

Side smiling "Let me just move my car, Grannies is over there I'll meet you there."


End file.
